


mind over heart

by ChocolateFantasies



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Just Friends, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateFantasies/pseuds/ChocolateFantasies
Summary: The heart doesn't always listen to what the mind has to say, especially when it comes to matters like liking your best friend much more than you should.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	mind over heart

He likes to think of himself as a realistic kind of person. Logical. The mind ruling over the heart. 

He's not the romantic type either, despite all the characters he plays for the cameras.

But it still surprises him how strong real emotions can be, how irrational the feelings that swell in his chest and get caught in his throat.

This is what he feels about his best friend — at least, that's what he's supposed to be. What everyone knows their relationship to be. What his logical mind tells him he should be. 

But his heart says otherwise.

His traitor of a heart that pounds in his chest and ears when his best friend gets close to him. Which is often actually, he's just that kind of person. A social butterfly who's easy to get along with and is friends with anyone and everyone. All good things to be for an actor like him.

The way his best friend treats him is nothing special really, his mind says to him. They're just closer than most of the others at their agency. They'd met on set some years ago and just… clicked despite his best friends' years of experience in the industry already and him being fairly new at the time. They had fun during their time together on set, became close and kept in touch through the years. Eventually, it was pretty common knowledge to anyone who knew them that they were really good friends. 

Nothing special really. Not for someone like his best friend.

What was special however, was when his best friend was paired up with someone else. It had to be, as their series together captivated so many and catapulted the pair of them into the spotlight. 

And him? He was on his own path in his acting career, and his best friend became busier and busier due to his newfound stardom. All that anyone could talk about was that pair, and his best friend no longer had much time for him. 

He was happy for him, genuinely. His best friend deserved the success and all the love he received from so many people. His best friend was clearly happy to be with his pair and they were attached at the hip, to the delight of all of their fans.

And that's when his heart turned traitor on him.

Everything was still the same between the two of them, though meet-ups were rarer now. They joke around, take pictures of each other for their social media accounts, and his favorite: teasing his best friend. He doesn't know really why teasing him is so fun. Maybe it's how it's so easy to get a reaction out of him. Maybe knowing his best friend well enough to know what buttons to push gives him some sense of... pride? Of surety of how close they are? Maybe it's the smile he gets, sometimes a pout. Maybe he just likes the sound of his best friend's laugh.

These things are not new to him, but there's something different about how he feels about them now. 

He used to not think about it too much. It was just him enjoying the company of his friend after all. But now? He finds that his idle thoughts frequently turn to the now more rare moments he can get with his best friend, the pictures they've taken together and the places they'd been and planned to go to together.

He finds himself comparing. And not liking what he finds.

The depth of his feelings towards his best friend isn't the same as the other people in his life. His memories of the two of them never fail to make him smile. They're so close — they like the same things, the same humor, perhaps he knows his best friend better than he himself does — and that's why he's so open about how close he is to his best friend. His best friend is someone special to him, that much is certain. 

And he's starting to think that maybe his feelings run much deeper than what there should be between people who are just "friends".

He figures it's not normal for him to feel so attached. It doesn't take much for him to get this giddy rush of happiness rising up in his chest, even just a small interaction with his best friend on social media is enough. Being with him feels so comfortable, so relaxed. So real. It feels like coming home.

But he's not supposed to feel that way, his logical mind repeats to him. He can't, because it can only end in hurt for himself. He can't. He shouldn't.

His best friend already has someone else. His pair. He knows they are close too, and his best friend is happy being with him. Looking on social media, it seems the whole world wants them to be together. Who is he to get in the way of that? Not when much of his best friend's new-found success is because he's been paired with that somebody else.

He knows it is better for all of them if he didn't feel the way he felt for his best friend. He doesn't even know how his best friend would react if he tells him. He knows his best friend is not looking for love, and he fears that his feelings could change things between them. The thought of losing what he has with his best friend... it scares him. He'd do anything in his power to keep that from happening.

So he keeps silent, and buries his feelings deep down inside of him. 

What they have now is happiness enough for him, he tells himself. This is the best for them.

Better for him to just be his best friend.

It should be enough for him — it has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes a classic unrequited love trope but make it leetay uwu thank u for making it this far!


End file.
